Technical Field
The present application relates to data communications, and particularly, to a data application method and system of radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags.
Related Art
RFID is a technology to which attention has been relatively paid in recent years; especially on the occasion that the concept of Internet of Things (IoT) has been increasingly accepted by people and application fields thereof are more and more extensive, RFID plays an increasingly important role.
As shown in FIG. 1, an RFID system generally consists of a computer system 11, a reader 12, an antenna 13 and an electronic tag 14, and different types of RFID tags can work normally only by matching corresponding readers and antennas. This causes applications of the RFID technology in some occasions to be restricted, and further improvements are still needed to cause RFID applications to be more extensive.